Easter
Easter is a holiday celebrated in many of Papa Louie's restaurant time-management games. * Papa's Cheeseria 2, (Howard, Rank 41) * Papa's Squeezeria, (André, Rank 21) * Papa's Cookieria, (Carter, Rank 20) * Papa's Theateria, (André, Rank 6) * Papa's Cakeria, (André, Rank 41) * Papa's Sandwicheria, (?, Rank 31) * Papa's Popsicleria, (Prudence and Pickle, Rank 61) * Papa's Magicalria, (Blossom, Rank 31) * Papa's Roasteria, (Prudence and Pickle, Rank 41) * Papa's Brownie Mia!, (Andrei, Rank 61) * Papa's Cakeria HD, (Prudence and Pickle, Rank 16) * Papa's Ice Creameria, (? ,?) * Papa's Nachoria, (Prudence and Pickle, Rank 46) * Papa's Saladeria, (Eggy Azalea, Rank 21) * Papa's Boutiqueria, (Eggy Azalea, Rank 61) * Papa's Stirfryeria, (Cletus, Rank 26) * Papa's Falafelia, (Eggy Azalea, Rank 26) * Papa's Parkeria, (Eggy Azalea, Rank 16) * Papa's Sushiria Deluxe, (BBQ Fan, Rank 21) * Papa's Theateria To Go!, (André, Rank 6) * Mama's Breakfasteria, (Eggy Azalea, Rank 41) * Papa's Burritoria (NixoKnight), (Cletus, Rank 16) * Prudence and Pickle (Magicalria, Hamburgeria) * André (Magicalria, Squeezeria, Theateria/To Go!, Cakeria) * Blossom (Magicalria) * Emma (Magicalria, Hamburgeria) * Jeremy (Magicalria) * Lacy (Magicalria) * Pinky (Magicalria) * Poppy (Magicalria) * Alyssa (Hamburgeria) * Ava (Hamburgeria) * Avelina (Hamburgeria) * Esme (Hamburgeria) * Sunshine (Hamburgeria) * Cletus (unlocked) (Stirfryeria) * Brody (Stirfryeria) * Kingsley (Stirfryeria) * Mandi (Stirfryeria) * Mary (Stirfryeria) * Perri (Stirfryeria) * Rudy (Stirfryeria) * Vicky (Stirfryeria) * Wylan B (Stirfryeria) * Eggy Azalea (Saladeria, Boutiqueria, Falafelia, Parkeria) * BBQ Fan (Sushiria Deluxe) * Chris (Sushiria Deluxe) * Dane (Sushiria Deluxe) * Ellie (Sushiria Deluxe) * France (Sushiria Deluxe) * Matty (Sushiria Deluxe) * Greg (Sushiria Deluxe) * Yume (Theateria To Go!) Papa's Parkeria * Bunny Leaper (Rank 16) * Candy Egg (Rank 17-Exclusively for Ranks 17-18) * Wildberry Shake (Rank 17-Exclusively for Ranks 17-18) * Lavender Frost (Rank 19-Exclusively for Ranks 19-20) * Jelly Beans (Rank 19-Exclusively for Ranks 19-20) Papa's Stirfryeria * Beef Stroganoff (Rank 26, with Cletus) * Caramelized Carrots (Day 2) * Wildberry Marinade (Rank 27, with Brody) * Whipped Egg Shell (Day 4) * Easter Egg Noodles (Rank 29, with LePete) * Mince Pie Dumplings (Day 6) Papa's Falafelia * Buttercookies & Jellybeans Pita (Rank 26 with Eggy Azalea) * Easter Egg Falafel (Rank 27) * Blue Cheese Crumbles (Rank 28) * Hollandise Sauce (Rank 30) Papa's Cheeseria 2 * Pickled Eggs (Unlocked at Rank 41 with Howard) * Paska Bread (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) * Sirecz Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 42 with Jack) * Hollandaise Cheese (unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 42) Papa's Theateria * Andrei and The Bunny Ear (Rank 6, André) * Jelly Popcorn (Day 2) * Wildberry Shake (Rank 7, Carter) * Egg Cup (Day 4) * Lavender Popcorn Holder (Rank 8, Liam) * Tulip Cookie (Day 6) Papa's Cakeria * Battenberg Cake Batter (Unlocked with André at Rank 41) * Milk Chocolate Stick (Unlocked with André at Rank 41) * Wildberry Shake Drizzle (Unlocked on the second day of Easter) * Yellow Frosting (Unlocked with Liam at Rank 42) * Lavender Cheeps (Unlocked on the fourth day of Easter) * Jelly Beans (Unlocked with Tia at Rank 43) Papa's Sushiria Deluxe * Mizuiro Soy Paper (Unlocked with BBQ Fan at Rank 21) * Kampyo (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) * Hollandise Sauce (Unlocked with Chris at Rank 22) * Pickled Eggs (Unlocked with France at Rank 25) * Blessings Dust (Unlocked on Day 4 of Easter) Papa's Burritoria (NixoKnight) * Paska Tortilla (Unlocked with Cletus on Rank 16) * Battered Perch (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) * Carrot Slaw (Unlocked with Pinch Hitwell on Rank 17) * Hollandaise Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Easter) * Parmesan Egg Chips (Unlocked with Perri on Rank 18) Mama's Breakfasteria * Hard Boiled Easter Eggs (Unlocked on Rank 41 with Eggy Azalea) * Benedict Salad (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) * Paska (Unlocked on Rank 42) * Blackberry Remoulade (Unlocked on Day 4 of Easter) * Wildberry Shake (Unlocked on Rank 43) * Blue Cheese (Unlocked on Day 6 of Easter) EasterM.jpg|Male Costume EasterF.jpg|Female Costume HappyEaster.png|Easter Easter_New_Look.png|New look of Easter in Luigismith. Easter2.jpg|2012 Easter2013.jpg|2013 Easter2014.jpg|2014 Easter_15_small.jpg|2015 Easter_2016.jpg|2016 Easter_17sm.jpg|2017 Easter_18_small.jpg|2018 Easter 2019 m.jpg|2019 Category:Holidays Category:Spring Holidays Category:April Holidays Category:Easter Category:Luigismith Category:Papa's Saladeria Category:Papa's Boutiqueria Category:Austri Holidays Category:Od Holidays